Rules of the House
by DarkRukia141
Summary: Rukia tries to enforce some house rules, but that doesn't stop her family from driving her insane. AU
1. Rule Number One

_**Yeah, so my sister wanted me to create an account, and I tried to come up with a good excuse in order not to. I told her I had absolutely nothing to write about, so she nagged and nagged for me to start small. So, here I am, writing IchiRuki. This is going to be short.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rule Number One<strong>_

_When you are warming something up in the microwave that contains gravy, it IS going to splatter. Put a cover over it or clean the mess yourself. An "Oh, I am so sorry honey" really doesn't get the microwave clean now does it?_

"Rukia, when are you going to be done?" Ichigo called from downstairs. Rukia, who was struggling with their child, shouted back with vigor.

"I'm trying to put Hisana to sleep you idiot! Maybe if you could come up here and give me a hand, I could get dinner started!"

There was an immediate silence from downstairs, and Rukia stopped for a split second in order to hear what her husband had to say. The silence went on for several more seconds before he shouted out a reply.

"Never mind, I'll heat something up!"

"Dumb ass." Rukia muttered as she tried to give Hisana her bottle, which she wouldn't take. The one year old looked up at her mother with her large violet colored eyes, and held out her hand.

"Da!"

"No, Hisana, it's time for bed." Rukia said softly, holding out the bottle. Hisana finally took it and settled herself in her crib. The child rubbed one of her eyes and Rukia gently placed her daughter's blanket over her. Hisana's eyes began to droop.

"Hey, Rukia! Do we have any gravy?" Ichigo called loudly, startling their daughter. Rukia stormed to their bedroom door and poked her head out.

"Ichigo, I don't know, I haven't been to the store! Now will you stop-!"

"I found some!" Ichigo cut her off. Rukia sighed.

"Ok, just heat it up in a small pan, I'll be right down!" She called. Rukia made her way back to her Hisana and cooed the baby to sleep. Turning on the night light, Rukia tip-toed out of the room and carefully closed the door. She then made her way down to the kitchen and heard the microwave running. Rukia rushed into the kitchen. "Ichigo, don't-!"

Too late.

There was a popping sound, followed by something splattering against the microwave window. Ichigo, who was aimlessly sitting at the counter, jumped up and opened the microwave door, sending drops of gravy onto the floor as well.

Rukia had just cleaned that microwave.

Scrubbed the hell out of it, too.

"I told you to put it in a small pan!" Rukia shouted angrily.

"I thought it would heat up quicker in the microwave!" Ichigo yelled in his defense.

Rukia clenched her hands tightly into fists. "You moron! Everyone knows that gravy splatters! Listen to me when I talk to you!"

"You're not talking now…" Ichigo muttered, making Rukia angrier than she already was.

"Do you want a divorce?" She asked, vehemently.

"I'm sorry, honey." He said.

"Last time I checked, 'sorry' doesn't get things cleaned around here." She told him, crossing her arms. Ichigo rolled his eyes and then shrugged.

"You're right." He finally said. Rukia gave him a stupid look.

"That's it? That's the best you can come up with?" She asked.

"What do you want me to do? Clean the damn thing?" He asked.

The two boys, Hiro, and his younger brother, Kenta, returned home after soccer practice and found their parents engaged in a rather strange scene. Their mother was mercilessly shoving their father's head into the microwave, as he struggled with his deranged wife.

"Let go, damn it!" He yelled, trying to push away from the dirty microwave.

"Not until you clean it, Ichigo! Everyday, I have to clean up after you, and you don't help with anything! _Clean the damn microwave!_" She shouted. The two boys walked by, unfazed by what they were seeing.

"Mommy's weird." Kenta said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go.<strong>_


	2. Rule Number Two

_**Unlike my sister, I don't talk much, so I don't have much to say.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rule Number Two<strong>_

_Beds are made for sleeping. No, dragging your mattress into the living room because "it is more comfortable" makes no sense, and is really annoying when I get up in the morning and trip over said mattress._

Rukia sorted the many files that were placed around the whole kitchen table. Ichigo was about to be home from the hospital, the boys would be back from practice, and Hisana was probably going to wake up from her afternoon nap soon; she only had a matter of time in order to sort out the files. Being the assistant of a man who's out sick all the time, really takes a toll on her when she has to finish his work, but she's not complaining; Jushiro Ukitake has done a lot for her over the years. He was the one who convinced Byakuya to let her become an intern in the company Jushiro owned, later, becoming his assistant after gaining enough experience.

However, her family _really _made things difficult for her when she brought work home.

About forty-five minutes into her work, she heard the front door open. Rukia rushed into the hallway where the boys were just getting home from practice. "Don't shut the door-!" Rukia called out just as Hiro slammed the door loudly, emitting a loud, resounding noise. A few seconds later, Hisana began to cry from upstairs. "…to hard…" Rukia sighed, slowly making her way upstairs.

"Hey, Mom, Kenta and I were wondering-?" Hiro began, but Rukia held her hand up, telling him to wait. She went upstairs, entered the bedroom, scooped Hisana into her arms, and marched back downstairs.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to ask?" Rukia asked, placing Hisana down and watched as the baby wobbled away into the living room.

"Kenta and I wanted to know if we could drag our mattresses down into the living room for the night." Hiro replied, as if it was no big thing. Kenta merely nodded at his older brother's request. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Hiro shrugged. "One of my friends talked to me about how he went camping and all, and I thought it would be a good idea to go camp out in the yard for the night." He explained.

"And?"

"Well, we don't have a tent. We asked Dad for one, but he said he wasn't going to spent money on a tent that were probably going to use only once." Hiro said.

"Because that's what you boys do, you only use whatever we buy you once." Rukia agreed.

"Mom, you're seriously not helping here." Hiro said.

"So Dad wouldn't buy us the tent, and Hiro thought we should camp in the living room." Kenta told his mother.

Rukia shook her head. "There's no purpose in that whatsoever."

"Aw, come on, Mom. Just for tonight!" Hiro said.

"No, you are not going to drag your mattresses all the way downstairs because you want to camp out." She said.

"It's more comfortable?" Hiro hopefully added.

"No, that's bull." Rukia told him. His son frowned.

"But-!"

"No buts, Hiro, no is no. Now, go wash up, I'll go start dinner as soon as I put those files aside." Rukia said. "Now go, in fact, go take a shower, you guys reek." The boys dragged themselves upstairs, looking quite dejected.

…

It was nearing midnight when Rukia finished sorting out the files. She quickly went the bathroom in order to take a quick shower. As the water hit her back soothingly, she heard a small thump coming from the hallway. Rukia quickly turned off the water and listened carefully. She didn't hear anything else, so, figuring it was just her hearing things, Rukia turned the shower back on.

When she had finished, she put on her sleeping gown and made her way to bed. Burying herself deep in the covers, she closed her eyes. She felt Ichigo shift beside her.

"Hey, Rukia." He said, a little drowsily.

"What?" Rukia nearly whined. All she wanted was some sleep, damn it.

"The boys wanted-"

"Ichigo, unless it's a life and death situation, I would rather much discuss about the boys in the morning, okay? I have a lot of work tomorrow, I want to get _some_ type of sleep." She told him, irritably. Ichigo sighed as he turned his back to her.

"Fine, whatever. Love ya."

"I love you, too, good night." She said, closing her eyes once more.

…

Rukia heard the alarm go off, and she groaned as she rolled over. However, before she could wrap an arm around Ichigo's chest, he slightly pushed her away. "Your turn to make the coffee…" He said, covering his head with the covers. Rukia groaned again.

"I'll give you any type sex you want if you do it…"

"Nice try, but I still want coffee." He finally said. She lightly hit his arm as she got out of bed. Quietly, so as not to wake Hisana, Rukia crept across the room and stepped into the hallway. The sunlight was just starting to slip through the windows. Rukia made her way downstairs, and entered the living room in order to open the curtains. However, her foot came in contact with something soft and she looked down in time to see two mattresses lined together, side by side, with blankets hoisted upwards with chairs in order to give it a tent like appearance.

"You-!" Rukia cried, falling forward and fell, head first, into the blankets and chairs. Rukia, along with everything else, toppled over and fell on top of Kenta and Hiro. The boys struggled and yelled in surprise as the three of them struggled with the blankets. Arms shot out, legs hit the couch, and heads painfully came in contact with each other. Finally, Rukia got stood up, dragging both of her sons with her.

"Morning, Mom." Hiro finally said.

"Didn't I tell you boys no?" Rukia shouted, holding on to her sons by the scruff on their necks. Both boys looked up at her sheepishly.

"Dad said yes." They both said together.

"You asked your father, _right after I told you no?_" She yelled, angrily.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much." Kenta said, nodding.

They were brave, like their father.

"So both of you didn't keep the consequences of your actions in mind?" She asked them rather tersely.

"Yeah, didn't really think that through." Hiro said.

"What's going on down here, is the coffee ready?" Ichigo asked, coming down the stairs. Rukia turned to her husband furiously.

"Why did you tell them it was okay to bring their mattresses down here?" Rukia asked him, seriously about to blow a blood vessel.

Ichigo scratched his head then shrugged. "It seemed like a pretty harmless idea."

"It doesn't matter if it was a harmless idea or not; I specifically told them they couldn't bring their mattresses into the living room, yet you go against my orders all of the time!" She yelled at him.

"Orders? I'm Dad, I can say what can or can't go around here, too!" He argued.

"Ichigo, I gave birth to two big headed males-"

"Hey!" The boys shouted indignantly.

"-and a girl who would not let go of my urethra. When you're ready to give birth like that, then you can have parenting rights, other than that, I find it rather impossible to give birth through a straw." She replied. The males of the house stared at her.

"Right, Rukia, first of all, unnecessary. Second, stop acting so uptight, you're beginning to act like your brother." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"My brother raised me well, thank you very much! Even after my sister died! He taught me to abide by the rules!" Rukia yelled in her brother's defense.

"Uncle Byakuya makes us do things we don't want to do when we go visit him for Spring Break." Kenta said, making their parents face the boys.

"Like what?" Ichigo asked.

"Like practicing calligraphy." Hiro said.

"And tea." Kenta replied.

Ichigo looked at his wife pointedly.

"What? I think if they keep that up, they'll become perfect gentlemen." Rukia said, crossing her arms and looking proud and defiant.

"I swear, Rukia, if one of my sons turn into your brother, I will accuse you of domestic violence and child abuse." Ichigo threatened.

"How dare you!"

"So, are we off the hook?" Hiro dared to ask. Rukia turned to him.

"You are _so_ grounded!" Rukia berated him.

"For what?" Hiro and Kenta cried.

"For listening to your father!"

"Is the coffee ready yet?" Ichigo asked.

"After all of this, you actually think I'm going to make you coffee!" Rukia yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll try to have the next one up later, or tomorrow.<strong>_


	3. Rule Number Three

_**To those of you who know me from the story, Interview: Bleach Pairings, my sister told you about me, didn't she? She told you about the bet we had? Yeah, I lost and had to post a story. She beat me on Guitar Hero…I don't want to talk about it…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rule Number Three<strong>_

_For the two in junior high; your grades are now up online. I can check to see if your homework is completed or not, so don't lie about it. You will be caught. That goes for you too, big guy._

Ichigo came home and found his wife humming happily to himself. Hisana was peacefully playing with her toys in the kitchen, surprisingly not causing any trouble like she usually does. Ichigo tossed his keys on the counter, signaling that he was home. Rukia turned to him and smiled, a sight he loved coming home to, whenever she wasn't snapping due to stress.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." He said after Rukia welcomed him home with an eager kiss. Rukia grinned as she hopped up and sat on the counter top.

"Yup, I got all of my work done so I didn't have to bring any home. Hisana had slept all afternoon at Yuzu's place, so she isn't at all fussy today. Renji came looking for you, but you weren't home, so he took the boys out to the local arcade, giving me time to cook dinner and clean the house a bit. I was able to do all the laundry, and clean out our closet; I forgot how much crap we had in there." Rukia told him, still smiling. "I also found Hiro's old stuffed lion."

"You mean that creepy little doll he named Kon? He was already getting too old for that thing, so I hid it. I completely forgot about it until you brought it up." Ichigo said.

"It was you? Hiro cried for it for days," Rukia said, frowning, but then she smiled again. "It's okay, though, he got over it." She told him. "It won't be long before the kids come home." She told him, smiling slyly as she held out her arms.

"Ah, I see where you're getting at." Ichigo said, going to her. He pressed his lips against her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you, you know." She told him between kisses.

"You have a crappy way showing it." He told her, pulling his head back. Rukia rolled her eyes, but the smile didn't slip from her face.

"You used to bully me back in high school, it wasn't until later that I found out it was because you liked me." She told him. "So I'm only mean to you because I love you."

"Wrong, I bullied you because you annoyed the hell out of me with your high and mighty attitude, thinking you were better than everyone else. _Then _I bullied you because I liked you." He explained. Rukia stared at him.

"Wait, so all of that stuff you did at the beginning was because you wanted to be a jerk?" She asked him. Ichigo nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah."

"You are so lucky I'm in a good mood." Rukia grinned, pulling him down for another sweet kiss. She felt like a teenager again; she vaguely thought of all the times she snuck out of her brother's house in order to go hang out with Ichigo back in their high school days. He'd always bring her back at dawn, right when her brother woke up; they would both fall asleep in class due to staying up all night.

They heard the sound of a car pulling up on the driveway, followed by the opening of car doors, and the animated talk of two boys and an overgrown child. Ichigo and Rukia gave each other a few more kisses before Ichigo pulled away in time to see his kids entering the kitchen, followed by Renji.

"I didn't cheat! I would never cheat!" Hiro exclaimed at Renji.

"Guy, driving your car into mine and making me drive off the road, that's cheating, video game or not." Renji replied.

"It's not called cheating, it's called improvising in order to come to the top." Ichigo said, sticking up for his son.

"Yes, thank you Dad." Hiro said.

"What kind of crap are you teaching your kids, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Good crap." Ichigo replied.

"Mom, Hiro said that if I lost to him in racing, that I would have to eat his veggies. Do I have to eat his veggies?" Kenta asked, looking up at his mother. Rukia stared at her youngest son, who had inherited her violet eyes and black hair; Hiro looked more like Ichigo than anyone else.

"No, you don't have eat his vegetables." Rukia said. "Go wash your hands, dinner is ready, Renji, do you want to stay for dinner?" Rukia asked her old friend.

"Sure, why not. Tatsuki is out of town visiting her parents." Renji said.

"Oh, how is she? She shouldn't be traveling much now that's she's pregnant." Rukia said, getting off the counter in order to go take some plates out from the cupboards.

"Again." Ichigo said, picking up his wife in order to help her retrieve the plates.

"Speaking of the pregnancy, they're boys." Renji said. Rukia beamed at the news.

"Really? That's great!" She exclaimed.

"You'd think after three girls, you'd have given up by now." Ichigo said, earning a quick jab to the stomach from Rukia's elbow. "Wait a sec, did you say _they're boys_?"

"Hell yeah I did, twins. Am I a man or what?" Renji asked.

"That's even better news! Isn't it great, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him.

"Last time we tried, we got mini-Rukia over there." Ichigo said, nodding towards the living, which had gone strangely quiet.

Rukia paled. "Oh no, that usually means-" She was cut off by something making impact against a fragile surface, followed by a giggle. The three grown-ups raced into the living room and found Hisana clapping her hands together, grinning up at them happily, a large crack on the television screen.

"My television!" Ichigo yelled in shock.

"No, Hisana, that was really bad of you!" Rukia cried, picking up the baby girl.

"That really sucks." Renji said, staring at the cracked screen.

"Ichigo rarely watched it. Think of it as a good thing, hon, at least the boys will get out more." Rukia tried to lighten the mood, but Ichigo wasn't listening.

"My television…"

…

Rukia took hold of her laptop and quickly checked to see if her files were in order before work the next day. It was almost bed time, and she had told the kids to go shower before heading off to bed. Before shutting it off, however, she went to the website of the school her boys went to. She clicked into the parent log in, and typed in her username and password.

A few minutes later, her eyes narrowed.

She heard her two sons coming down the stairs. "We're heading off to bed, good night!" Hiro called.

"Night, Mom!" Kenta called.

"Oh, boys! Before you leave, can I ask you something?" Rukia asked them in a light voice. She smiled at them innocently as the her sons walked up to her.

"Yeah, Mom?" Hiro asked.

"You two did your homework today, right?" She asked.

Hiro shrugged. "I didn't have homework today, my teacher said that she was going to be out tomorrow and the next day, so she didn't assign homework for me."

"My teacher just didn't assign anything." Kenta said. Rukia nodded as if she understood.

"Oh, okay, so I'm guessing the history project that you were assigned, Hiro, is not really due next Monday because your teacher will be out? Am I correct? And Kenta, your teacher might have made a mistake and meant for your homework to be due some other day and not tomorrow, right?" She asked them. The boys paled as their mother glared at them.

"Er…yeah…?" Hiro said.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Rukia said in a low voice.

"I was going to work on the project this weekend!" Hiro cried, trying to save himself.

"I just forgot! Thanks for reminding me, I'll go do it right now!" Kenta said rather frantically, going off to get his work.

"I'll help him with it!" Hiro said, going after him.

"Stop right there, you two, and come here, I wasn't done talking to you." Rukia called out to them. Both boys froze and then sighed in defeat as they approached their angry mother.

"The first thing the two of you should do when you come home from school is do your homework. I trust the two of you to get it done, and I think it's ridiculous that I have to go on the internet in order to check if you did it. Hiro, if you get a project, don't procrastinate and work on it the weekend before it's due, you had three weeks to work on it. Kenta, you shouldn't lie to me, period." She reprimanded them. The two boys hung their head.

"We're sorry, Mom…" They mumbled, not looking her in the eye.

"No electronics for three weeks." She told them in a matter-of-fact tone. "Do you want to go for five?" She asked when they opened their mouths to protest.

"No…" They finally said.

"Good to see that you understand where I'm coming from. Now, Kenta, go get your homework and work on it, Hiro, I want you to start on your project." She told them.

"Now?" Hiro asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes, now. If you want to complain, think twice before you lie to me again." She told him.

"You want me to work on it all night?" Hiro asked.

Rukia crossed her arms. "Not all night, only until I say it's okay to stop. It will turn into an all nighter if you don't go and get your work." She said, making the boys dash upstairs to get their work.

A few minutes later, Rukia watched her boys like a hawk as they lazily worked on their school stuff at the kitchen table. It was nearing eleven-thirty when they heard footsteps. Ichigo appeared and found his family sitting at the table.

"What the hell? It's late." He said.

"I know that, Hiro and Kenta thought it would be okay to lie about their homework, so I'm making them work on it now." Rukia stiffly explained. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"Don't keep them up too late, Rukia, they have school tomorrow." He said, turning to head back up stairs.

"Ichigo." Rukia called to him, not looking at him as she continued to watch her sons.

"What?"

"You were supposed to balance the checks days ago, yet you haven't." She said.

Ichigo looked like he was trying to come up with a good excuse. "Oh, er…"

Rukia then pointed at the table where check books were piled in a small stack. "Now I know where the boys get it from. Get to it." She said. Cursing under his breath, Ichigo walked to the table.

"Scoot over." He told Hiro, and his son made room for his father to sit. Rukia Kurosaki leaned back in her chair as she watched her boys.

Glad to see she still had some Kuchiki in her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three done.<strong>_


	4. Rule Number Four

_**Here's chapter four. Also, Rukia141 would like to say some things.**_

_**AAAAAHMMMHAHAAHAFAAAWAAA! YES! :D**_

…

_**She says hi…**_

_**Sammy Jo, you finally got the account I see. Are you going to post anything? Let me know if you do.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rule Number Four<strong>_

_Hisana, diapers are to be worn at all times. I know you like commando, but my carpet doesn't._

Rukia carried the large basket of unfolded laundry upstairs and kicked her bedroom door open. She found her little girl already awake, hopping excitedly when she caught sight of her mother. "How did you sleep, love?" Rukia cooed, picking up her daughter and taking her out of the crib. She placed Hisana on the bed and began folding the laundry. It didn't take long for the baby to get down on the bed by sliding down slowly from the edge of the bed.

"Don't you touch anything." Rukia warned her daughter, but Hisana gave a toothy smile.

"Ma!" She called out.

"Yes?"

"Ma!" Hisana cried again, Rukia turned to her daughter.

"What is it?" She asked. The child then pointed at the lamp.

"Ma!" She said again.

Rukia shook her head and went back to folding laundry. Hisana walked to the night table and began to shake it violently, making the lamp dangerously tilt. Rukia scooped her daughter up just as the lamp toppled over. Thanks to her reflexes, however, she caught it with her free hand. Sighing with relief, she placed the lamp back on top of the night table and stared at Hisana.

"I love you to death, but Hisana, you make me want to jump out a window sometimes." Rukia told her, leaving the room. Rukia went into the living room and set Hisana down. The baby squealed as she ran around the living room. Seeing that she had nothing else to do, Rukia went to the bookshelf and pulled out a thin, hard covered book. Smiling to herself, she took it to the couch and sat down, opening up the book.

Her yearbook.

She flipped through the pages, and stopped on a picture of Ichigo, his usual scowl on his face. Rukia smiled as she remembered the day she first transferred to his school.

"_Her name is Rukia Kuchiki, so please welcome your new peer." The teacher told the class as Rukia scanned the classroom. Some of the girls muttered among themselves while some guys smirked in her direction. Rukia caught sight of a guy staring at her, he smiled, but she merely rolled her eyes at him. She was starting to regret going against that privet school her brother suggest, but no, she wanted more freedom._

_She was surrounded by idiots._

"_Rukia, would you like to say anything to your classmates?" The teacher asked._

"_No, may I go sit now?" Rukia asked. Her teacher blinked in confusion before nodding._

"_Yes, you may. There's an empty desk right over there by Ichigo. Ichigo, can you raise your hand?" She called. The so called Ichigo raised his hand, his expression bored. He had a frown on his face, making him looked irritated. His orange hair stood up on end, his brown eyes deep. He lazily brought his arm down when Rukia made her way towards him. She didn't look at him anymore, so she sat down, placing her book bag underneath her chair._

"_You're not from here?" Ichigo asked her._

_Rukia scoffed. "Obviously, I did _transfer_ here, didn't I? I don't belong with your kind of people."_

_He glared at her. "Wow, apart from short, stuck up, too."_

"_Excuse me?" Rukia asked with indignation. "Did you call me stuck up?"_

_Ichigo scoffed. "Obviously, you did _transfer_ here, didn't you? You don't belong with our kind of people." He mocked her, making her face flush with anger and embarrassment when a couple of students heard and giggled. Well, she did walk right into that one…_

"_Piss off." She snapped._

"_Gladly, oh wait, I can't, I'm in the middle of class, dumb ass." He replied. Rukia wanted to punch him in his stupid face._

"_A real smart ass, I see." She said through clenched teeth._

"_I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass." He told her._

"_Ugh, go to hell." She told him, turning away._

"_Nice meeting you to, Kuchiki." Ichigo muttered, just as annoyed._

Rukia was brought back to reality when she didn't hear Hisana. Closing the yearbook, Rukia sat up and saw a diaper lying not far off. "Shit." Rukia said when she went to pick it up.

Her baby was naked.

She heard Hisana giggle as she ran from behind the couch. Rukia got up, but as she did so, Hisana though it would be a good idea to start pissing on the carpet. _"Hisana!" _Rukia screamed; that's when Hisana's face went red.

"_No!" _Rukia cried, making a dramatic dive towards her daughter, diaper in hand.

…

Ichigo came home and heard someone scrubbing furiously from the living room, muttering profanities; that would be his wife. Shaking his head, Ichigo walked in the living room and found Rukia scrubbing at the carpet, the fumes of cleaning chemicals reaching his nose, while Hisana watched curiously from the couch. "You are so lucky you're a baby, Hisana, because Mommy is _very _angry." Rukia told their daughter.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing happened! Go change or you're going to wrinkle your shirt!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on. Just tell me what happened, did it have something to do with Hisana?" He asked.

"Yes, okay! Yes! It had something to do with Hisana!" Rukia yelled at him.

Ichigo finally spotted the large brown stain on the white carpet, and it didn't take long for him to put two and two together. "Er…did she…?"

"I'm not going to talk about it, so shut up." Rukia told him fiercely as she scrubbed away with the rag. A long silence settled in the room.

"That stain isn't going to come off." He finally said. Rukia cried out angrily as he tightly balled up the rag and chucked it Ichigo, landing right on his face.

The putrid smell from the rag infiltrated his nostrils and began to blow fuses in his brain. "UGH! _What the hell is that?_"

"It's crap, Ichigo, to go along with the rest of your crap!" Rukia yelled, storming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, don't get so worked up-!" Ichigo yelled, but immediately shut his trap when Rukia stomped back into the living room. She went to Hisana and picked her up, and the child eagerly clung to her mother. Rukia glared at Ichigo coldly.

"It's no use getting angry at me!" He yelled at her.

"I want to yell at someone, and obviously I can't yell at Hisana because she's a baby. You were just unlucky to be here, so deal with it!" She yelled at him.

"I wonder if you even like me when you get angry like that." Ichigo told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Ichigo, I love you, so I'm _supposed_ to love you, dumb ass!"

"No need to be a smart ass!"

"I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass! Ha! I got you back, idiot!" She shouted at him. Ichigo blinked as he watched his wife's retreating form.

"What?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done.<strong>_


End file.
